


Somewhere (TomTord oneshot)

by evan_the_PastelPrince



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evan_the_PastelPrince/pseuds/evan_the_PastelPrince
Summary: Tord is waiting on his bus stop, until he finds the love of his life at first site, Tom. He looses him, will he ever see him again?





	Somewhere (TomTord oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to Somewhere by Bruno Mars and this happened,,,

_Tord's P.O.V._

 

The day was chilly. I was sitting on a wooden bench in England, waiting on my bus stop back to Norway, my hometown. Then, I saw a boy. He was covered in cotton and navy blue, twenty-one years old. Little mister perfect, leaning against a pillar. Wearing checkered vans, and listening to hard rock. I walked to him with my hands in my jean pockets, I stood next to him and rocked my feet shyly. While we were waiting, we started conversating,

"hey, what is such a cute boy like you hanging around here for? Shouldn't you be in New York or something?" He giggles as he slides off his black and white beats. I watch his sweet cheeks tint in pink,

"I'm actually about to visit my parents," he smiles,

I smile back, but it wasn't just a smile. I had to step up my game, I used a flirtatious grin. He giggles again,

"what? Something on my face?" I laugh along as he shakes his head,

"you're funny," he was amazing, I swear it was love at first sight,

"what do you go by?", and at this moment, before I got a name, along came a train.

He gasps and pulls a piece of paper and a pen from his hood pocket,

"that's my stop!" He writes a few numbers on the slightly crumbled up paper. The bus doors soon closed after a few people walked in, "shit!" He mumbled as he handed me the paper, as he ran off he yells out,

"text me!!" I watch him climb into the vehicle after I gave a soft wave with another smile. I then look down at he paper, half the beginning of the number was completely understandable, while the other half was chicken scratch. I tried making out the scribbles, but was no use.

So there I was. The next day. It was still freezing as usual. I decided to forget going home, it wasn't as important as this boy. I lost him in the cold. I continue to stare at the paper, I wasn't going to give up. I got up from that same wooden bench and walked around the area. I stopped by many random people and asked if they knew him, or even saw him around. No one knew.

He said he was visiting his parents, but he didn't mention where or for how long. He was a mystery. An enigma. But he didn't just disappear. He was somewhere, out there.

He was somewhere in England. But it was the same everyday. Asking people at benches, the cafe, even the people that worked at the station. Still. No one. But I kept looking, and trying. I could never see him again, I didn't want to loose him. I couldn't.

So there I was. The next week. It was still freezing as usual. I decided to forget going home, it wasn't as important as this boy. I lost him in the cold. I continue to stare at the paper, I wasn't going to give up. I feel someone sit next to me on the same wooden bench

Then, I saw a boy. He was covered in cotton and navy blue, twenty-one years old. Little mister perfect, sitting on the old wooden bench. Wearing checkered vans, and listening to hard rock. While we were waiting, I started conversating,

"hey, what is such a cute boy like you hanging around here for?" I ask him as he slides off his black and white beats, his face was bright and he looked exited to see me.

"I actually just got back from my parents. Here," he took out another piece of paper and a pen, and bared it over a panel of the bench. He hands it to me and I look at it to see all clear writing of a number with a heart and a little message written next to it, " _call me anytime_ ,"  
"I'm Tom by the way," I look up to see him running off, "gotta get home!" I didn't want to loose him again. I couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw this is posted on my wattpad too @ / _the_craigster__


End file.
